


Holiday Greetings

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [12]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Camila Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Christmas Presents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: It's nearly Christmas and Luz was excited! It was the time to be with her family and exchange gifts.But..why was Amity so bummed out about Christmas?Human Au!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	Holiday Greetings

"Can I help?" Luz asked as she watched her moms bring in a Christmas tree. 

Camila looked at her daughter and smiled. "You can help set it up, mija." 

Luz beamed and followed her parents into the living room. "Ooo can we put the owl at the top this year?" 

"Owlbert? Sure why not." Eda replied, setting the box down with a huff. "We'll have to look for it. He's somewhere around here." 

"He can't be too far." Luz said. She looks at their clock on the wall and gasped. "I'm gonna be late!" 

She rushed to get her shoes and bag from upstairs. 

Eda and Camila watched their daughter with a smile. 

Luz bolted back down and briefly hugged her parents. "See you guys later! I love you guys!" 

"Love you too!" They say as Luz ran out the door. 

Eda looks at Camila with a mischievous smirk. Camila narrowed her eyes and reached up to flick her forehead. "Don't even think about it, mi amor." She said, walking away from the other women. 

"Aww but Cammy!" Eda whined as she followed. "It was funny last time!"  
==========================================

Luz had missed the bus so she had to run all the way to school. Luckily, Hexside was close by so she didn't have to run very far. 

She ran through the gates and looked around for her friends. 

Her eyes landed on green hair and she smiled widely, sprinting for that person. 

"Amity!" She exclaimed, running towards the green haired girl, who looked up in surprise before blushing. 

Suddenly, Luz tripped over her own foot and was sent flying. She landed on something...well someone, who grunted in pain. 

Luz looked down and saw that she landed right on top of Amity, who was looking up at the afro-latina with wide eyes. Her face was bright red. "L-Luz!"

Luz chuckled nervously as she sprung back onto her feet and pulled her friend off the ground. "Sorry about that!" 

Amity brushed the dirt off her outfit before picking up her books. "It's fine. We were wondering where you were." 

"We?" Luz blinked before looking around and saw her two other friends standing by with smirks on their faces  
"Oh!" She said, hugging her two other friends. 

"How come you are so late?" Willow said, withdrawing from the hug. 

"Yeah, class starts in like 5 minutes! And you missed the bus!" Gus exclaimed. 

"I was watching my moms set up the tree in our house! I sorta lost track of time." Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. 

The three smiled at their friend. Luz was so focused when it comes to her family. 

The bell rang, signalling all students that it was time for class. Willow and Gus waved at Amity and Luz as they walked away. They had first period together. 

Luz grabbed Amity's hand and tugged her along as they walked to their class. 

"So what are your plans for Christmas break?" Luz asked. 

"Oh uh..." Amity looked down as she frowns. "Not much I guess." She raised her head and forced a smile. "You ready for the quiz?" 

Luz was frowning at Amity's response to her question. She made note to ask Amity about it later as the quiz caused her to panic. "I forgot!" 

"Luz! We were just talking about it yesterday!" Amity exclaimed, shaking her head. 

"I know but I was so distracted yesterday. It completely slipped my mind!" 

"If Mrs. Moon gives us time, I'll help you review." Amity offered. 

Luz smiled and threw her arm around her shoulders to give her a side hug. "Thanks Amity." 

"O-Of course." Amity blushed.  
==========================================

So Luz may have flunked the quiz but that was okay. It wasn't worth a lot of points anyway. Amity did her best to help her in the few minutes. 

The day went by pretty fast after that. For once, she didn't run into any walls today or had anymore Amity collusion moments.

Speaking of Amity, she was now sitting on the bench by the front of the school, waiting on the said girl. 

They planned to hang out today in town. It's not often that she gets to spend a day with the Blight. Amity had such a tight schedule for a 14 year old. 

Her parents push her to be the best, making her study and do extra work. She is currently the top student at Hexside, with the highest GPA that Hexside has ever had.

She has two older siblings that also go to Hexside but they aren't pushed as hard as Amity. They're more of the troublemakers of the family. 

She had met Amity in 5th grade, after transferring from a school out of state. The first day they met, Luz had collided into her, causing her to fall into a puddle on that rainy day. 

"Ugh look what you did, nitwit! Watch where you're going next time!" Amity had said, sending her the coldest glare she had ever received. 

Ever since that day, Amity was cold towards her for two whole years. Luz had tried several times to befriend the girl but she was always pushed away. Willow had tried to get her to give up, but she never did. 

Her attempts kept failing until two year ago, where she found the Blight at her weakest point.  
=========================================  
Flashback

Luz walked down the halls, with a small gift bag. She was looking for a certain student that seemed to hate her. 

It was the end of the school day and the Blight was usually by the bench, waiting for her siblings. 

However, Amity was nowhere to be found there. So Luz thought to check the school one last time. 

She had learned from Willow that her birthday was this weekend. So Luz came up with the perfect idea. She begged her mom to take her into town and find a small nice gift for the girl. 

"Okay Luz...Just go up to her and don't do anything stupid!" She spoke to herself, looking around. 

"Give that back, Boscha!" 

"Aw but I want to read it real quick! Just give me a second." 

Luz frowned and followed the voices. She was now by the girl's bathroom. She pressed her ear aganist the door and listened. 

"That's private! You have no right to dig through my things!" She heard Amity growl. 

Boscha's laughter sent chills through Luz. "Okay this has gotta be a joke!" 

Luz heard Amity struggle against something as Boscha began reading out loud. 

"That Luz girl came up to me today... I don't mean to be so rude but my parents always tell me that Blights don't associate themselves with people like her." Boscha read, barely holding in her laughter. 

"Stop Boscha!"

Luz clenched the bag tightly. "That's her diary isn't it..." She mutters. 

"I hope she doesn't actually think I hate her or anything... She's seems so nice and I wish I can get a chance to befriend her but I can't risk it. I-" 

Luz swiftly opened the door with a furious look on her face. "Boscha!" 

Boscha stops reading and looks up and sees Luz standing there. "Oh look who it is. What do you want, Luzer?" 

Amity stood in front of Boscha with the most upset look she has ever seen. Her eyes widen at the appearance of Luz. "L-Luz?"

"Give it back." Luz said sternly, stepping forward. 

Boscha titled her head. "Oh? Why should I? Do you hear all this stuff she's saying about you?" 

"It's none of our business. That's her personal thoughts!" Luz replied, reaching for the book. 

Boscha looked at Luz, then back at Amity with a smirk. "Fine." She dropped the book in Luz's hand. "It's a shame that you needed help from a pathetic loser like her. See you this weekend, bestie." She waved as she walked out the bathroom. 

Luz watched her leave with a scowl before looking at the Blight, who had her eyes closed, trying to keep her emotions in check. 

Luz sighed and walked up to the Blight. She dropped the bag and placed her hand on her shoulder, holding the book out to her. "Hey." 

Amity opened her eyes, revealing her teary golden eyes. She looked down at the book and grabbed it, holding it close to her chest. She looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Thank you..." She quietly said, before shuffling away. 

"Wait!" Luz cried out, before Amity reached the door. 

Amity stopped and turned around. Tears were leaking out as she tried to keep herself quiet. 

Luz stepped forward and hugged the girl. Amity froze in her arms with a gasp. 

"What Boscha did was horrible and I can see you're very hurt by it. I'm sorry that I heard some of it... I was looking for you and just happened to be at the wrong time." 

Luz felt Amity quiver in her arms and felt her shirt become slightly damp. Soon, the Blight hugged Luz back tightly. "I-Im so sorry..." 

"It's okay, Amity. It's not your fault." Luz reassured, patting her back. 

Amity pulled back and wiped her remaining tears off her face. "I never hated you... Sure, I wasn't too fond of you back in 5th grade but your attempts at trying to be my friend made me smile a few times. I wanted to be friends but I couldn't risk my parents finding out." 

Luz smiled and reached down to pick up her gift bag. She held it up to the Blight with a nervous smile. "Well, will this attempt be any different?" 

Amity looked at the bag and gently took it into her hands. She placed her book down to open the bag up. 

She gasped as a fresh new wave of tears appeared. She pulled out an Azura figurine and a small card. 

Happy Birthday, Amity! :P

From Luz 

P.S We should read Book 5 together, once it comes out in a few months! 

"H-How did you know?" Amity asked. 

"A friend of mine remembered your birthday." Luz replied, running her hand through her short hair before pointing at the Azura figurine. "And I saw you reading Book 4 in the library last week. You don't know how happy I was when I found it you read the same series as me!" 

"I...thank you Luz. I haven't had a gift like this since I was little.." Amity said with a small smile. She placed the figurine and note in the bag. She clenched her diary to her chest. "It's late and I have to be home soon." 

Luz nodded before looking at the Blight with a hopeful expression. "So... " She twirled her fingers around. 

Amity let out a small giggle as she turned around to leave. "I'll see you Monday, Luz. And yes...we should read Book 5 when it's published." 

Amity leaves the bathroom, leaving Luz with a biggest smile. "Yess!" 

Flashback end  
==========================================

That day was something Luz will never forget. 

Befriending and getting to know Amity was one of the most amazing things Luz has done. 

However, something has developed over the year, involving Amity. 

She developed a crush on the Blight. 

It wasn't a crush that would disappear in a week. It was a big one that she has had for over a year. 

It developed slowly once Amity began to smile and interact more around them. Luz finally acknowledged this when Amity was acting out one of the Azura and Hecate scenes. She looked so happy and cute that day, causing Luz to blush. 

She hopes that she can get over this crush though. It took her years to finally become Amity's friend and she wasn't about to lose her by a silly crush. 

Besides, it's already been confirmed that Amity had a crush on someone else. So she's gotta get over it. 

"Sorry for the wait, Luz." 

She looked up and saw Amity walking over to her.

Luz hopped up and hugged her friend tightly. "It's alright! How was practice?" 

Amity hugged her back before separating. A slight blush on her on cheeks. "It was okay. A little slow since not everyone showed up but it was decent." 

The two began walking down the path to town. 

Amity was team captain of the Varsity girl's basketball team. She was an excellent player and has won the championship two times in the row. 

"Boscha didn't say anything today right?" Luz asked. 

"Nope. Coach Clawthorne made sure to put us in two separate groups for practice. She wasn't able to speak to me at all." 

"Good." Luz huffed before giving Amity the puppy eyes. "Can you please let me stuff her locker with snakes?" 

"Haha, no Luz! As much as I want that, I don't want you getting expelled." Amity giggled. 

"But it'll be funny! Come on!" 

"No!"  
==========================================

The two walked out of the cafe with a cup of hot chocolate in their hand. 

"Hey Amity. Can I ask you something?" Luz said as they walked to the bench by the park. They sat down with their hot chocolate. 

Amity took a small sip of her beverage and nodded. "Of course." 

"You don't have to tell me but why do you keep changing the subject when I ask you about Christmas?" 

"Oh..." Amity stared at her cup. Luz looked off into the distance and noticed the adults setting up the giant Christmas tree in the center of town. 

"I'll tell you." Luz snapped her attention back to Amity. 

"Only if you're comfortable." Luz replied. 

Amity gave her a smile before sighing. "We haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time. My parents use that time to invite all their business friends and have some sort of formal party." 

Luz shot up, nearly dropping her hot chocolate. "What?!" 

"Yeah... This year is no different. While others celebrates the holiday, I'll be in my room, doing whatever. Ed and Em sometimes give me small gifts before they leave the house to visit their friends. So it's not completely terrible."

Luz frowned and set her cup on the ground besides her foot and slings her arm gently around Amity's shoulders. "The more you tell me about your parents, the more I want to go to their faces and say so many bad things to them." 

Amity gave a dry chuckle before looking at her friend. "I would love to see that." 

Luz gave her a smile before getting an bright idea. She withdrawer her arm and pulled out her phone. "Give me a second. I need to make a call real quick." 

Amity nodded and pulled out her own phone while Luz walked a few feet away. 

She dialed up her mom and waited for her to pick up. 

"Hola, Mija." 

"Hi Mami. I have something to ask you." Luz said. 

"What is it?" 

"You know Amity right? My best friend." 

She heard Eda on the phone. "She means her crush!" 

"Mom!" Luz exclaimed softly with a blush. 

"How could I forget the famous Amity Blight that has stolen my little girl's heart?" Camila chuckled. 

Luz groaned as her blush grew. She cleared her throat and gained control of her blush. "Amity just told me that she hasn't celebrated Christmas in years. Her parents host this stupid party instead of spending time with their children. Can she spend Christmas with us?" 

"I don't know Mija... What about her siblings?" 

"They go visit their friends and Amity is left alone. Please Mami?!" Luz pleaded, looking at her friend from afar. "Amity is special to me and I want her to be happy. Christmas should be the time where you spend it with your friends and family right?" 

"Hm what do you think, Eda?" 

"I say let her come. I have known Alador and Odalia since my days in Hexside and they're horrible. The kid should know what Christmas is all about." 

"Yes!" Luz cheered.

"Then my answer is yes as well. I was hoping to meet Amity at some point anyway. You need to tell us what she likes, Mija. We need to get gifts for her if she's spending it with us." Camila said. Luz can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Gracias, Mami! I'll tell you the things as soon as I get home! I gotta get back to Amity! See you soon!" 

"Bye, cariño!" 

Luz hung up and skipped back over to Amity with a smile. 

Amity looked up from her phone and noticed her cheerful mood. "Someone's more happy than usual." 

Luz sat down and placed her hands on Amity's shoulders. "Would you like to spend the holiday with me?!"

Amity's eyes widen and stares at Luz with shock. "W-Wha-" 

"My moms already approved and you can finally celebrate it like you should of been able to years ago!" 

"T-That sounds nice but I don't want to be a burden to your family..." Amity said, rubbing her wrist. 

"Burden? Amity, Christmas is about spending time with the people you love and care about! You're my best friend, someone I care deeply about. I can't let you go another Christmas without feeling the joy of it." Luz said softly, squeezing her shoulders. 

"...What would I say to my parents?" 

Luz thought for a moment. "Tell them you're spending a few days at Boscha's. They still think you're friends with her right?" 

"Yeah... That could work." Amity muttered before looking at Luz with a smile. "Okay, I'll be there." 

Luz couldn't help but let out a squeal as she hugged her friend. 

Amity hugged her back, feeling quite happy herself. Then she realized something. "What should I get your moms as gifts?" 

Luz grabbed her now cold hot chocolate and pulled Amity to her feet. "Since we are here, why don't we go look now? I'll help you." 

Amity nodded before pulling her friend into a longer embrace. She buried her face into the crook of her neck. Luz can feel her smile. "Thank you so much Luz."

Luz hugged her friend back with a grin. "Anytime."  
=========================================

Luz and Amity stood in front of the door. Amity looked extremely nervous and anxious. In her arms were three neatly wrapped gifts. 

Luz held Amity's bag, filled with her stuff for the few days she'll be staying over. She looked at her friend. "Ready?" 

"Sorta..." Amity whispered, looking at the door. 

Luz smiled to reassure her friend. "They'll love you. Come on! Going soft on me, Blight?"

"In your dreams, Noceda!" Amity giggled, slowly feeling slightly at ease. 

Luz felt her heart give a flutter before opening the door. Amity's nervousness shot back up as they walked in. 

"Hoot! Front door is opening!" 

The voice nearly made Amity drop her gifts. She looked around but couldn't find the source. The tone was absolutely annoying and Amity wanted to smash it immediately.

"Welcome to the Owl House! Where all the magic happens!" Luz announced in a loud voice. 

"The Owl House? You guys fry up owls or something?" Amity asked, rolling her eyes. 

"Pfft, of course not! That would be an insult to our dear pal, Hooty here!" Luz pointed at the cheery owl face by the door. "Hooty is our alarm system that Eda set up. He got a little...annoying after awhile." 

Amity stared at the face and felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Just looking at it was infuriating. "Great." 

Luz chuckled and pulled her further into the house. She gestured towards the couch. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm just gonna place your things in my room and go find my moms!" 

Amity nodded, taking a seat on the couch and eyed the place. It was cozy. Not too big but not too small either. There were pictures and painting around the walls and the house smelled like cinnamon. 

She felt something brush aganist her leg and nearly yelped. Looking down, she noticed a strange looking cat, rubbing itself aganist her leg. It had a spikey red color. The top of it's head was white and the rest of the body was covered in black. It also had the fluffiest tail Amity has ever seen. 

The cat hopped up onto the couch and eyed the student with it's narrow yellow eyes. 

Amity gulped. She reached out and hesitantly ran her hand through it's fur. The cat froze at the contact before purring in delight. It crawled itself into her lap and curled up. 

Amity smiled and began to run her hand through it's fur once again without hesitation. "Cutie." 

The cat let out a low growl before purring once more. 

"Aww!" Amity looks up and sees Luz with a sparkle in her eyes. Behind her was Eda and Camila. "King didn't let me pet him the first time we got him! You're a natural, Blight!" 

"You must be special if King warmed up to you like that." Eda chuckled. 

King hopped off of Amity's lap and made his way towards Eda, who scooped him up. 

Amity stood up as Camila stepped forward towards the Blight. "So you're the famous Amity that Luz has been going on about for the past few years." 

Amity blushed and held out her hand. "T-Thats me! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Noceda." 

Camila smiled and shook her hand. "Camila is fine, Amity. Luz has told us so much about you. It's great to finally meet you." 

Camila looked at her wife. "Don't be rude, Eda. Introduce yourself." 

"Yeah yeah, I know." Eda rolled her eyes before looking at the Blight. "Eda Clawthorne is the name. I'm Luz's other mom." 

"Nice to meet you!" Amity said before realizing something. "Do you happen to be related to Lilith Clawthorne? She's my basketball coach." 

"Aw Lily is still coaching after all these years?" Eda snorted. "Yeah. That's my lil sis!" 

Camila rolled her eyes and nudged her wife. "Your big sister you mean?" 

"Oh come on! It's only by two years! Besides, I'm more wiser." Amity and Luz giggle as Eda pouts at Camila.

Camila laughed before setting her eyes on Amity once more. "It's wonderful to have you here. Please make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready shortly." 

"Thank you, Mrs- I mean Camila." 

"Mija, show her around the place. I'll call when it's ready." 

"Okay, Mami." Luz said, pulling Amity along. "Let's set your gifts down first and then we can get started."

"Okay."  
=========================================

Dinner was very pleasant for Amity. There was no constant reminder of needing to sit straight and speak when only spoken to. It was relaxing and it made Amity feel happy. 

At first, she felt slightly out of place but as they talked more, she felt herself get comfortable around the family. They included her in many conversations and they got to know her a little better. 

Eda had already left the table, muttering something about Hooty. 

Luz and Amity stacked their plates and forks and carried them into the kitchen, where Camila stood, washing the dishes. 

Luz walked out the kitchen, announcing that she would be in the shower. 

Amity looked at Camila and grabbed a dry cloth from the side. "May I help?"

Camila looked at Amity with a warm smile. "You don't have to, Cariño. You're a guest." 

"I know but I want to. I feel so grateful towards you for letting me spend the holiday with you guys. Drying the dishes is the least I can do." Amity replied. 

Camila hummed before agreeing. The two rinsed and dried off the dishes together. 

Camila glanced over at the girl. "Luz told me some things about your parents."

Amity cringed at the mention of her parents. "O-Oh did she?" 

"Just know, this house is always open for you. No child should be neglected by their parents like that. Especially during these wonderful times of the year." The older women said. 

"I...wow, thank you." Amity could see where Luz gets her caring nature from. "No one's ever done this for me. I've always been on my own. Well until I met Luz that is." 

"Luz has always tried to help whenever she can. Gaining friends didn't work out for Luz back where we came from. She was picked on most of her life..." Camila sighed before smiling at Amity, who frowned at the thought of Luz being picked on. 

"When we moved here, the first person she had spoken and ran into was you. She came home that day and rambled on about the girl with auburn brown hair. She swore that she would befriend you. Even if it took years." 

"I pushed her away and she always came back..." Amity said, now thinking about how cruel she was to Luz back then. 

Camila noticed her guilty look and nudged her shoulder as she rinsed the last dish. "Don't worry. Luz explained to me the day you guys became friends." 

Amity folded the cloth neatly and turned fully to Camila. "Luz is the closest friend that I have and I really care about her. My parents have tried to make me cut ties with her...like they did to a friend I had back in 3rd grade. I don't want to lose her..." Amity frowned. 

Camila pulled the girl into a gentle hug. "That won't happen. If they even try to do anything out of line, you run straight here, you hear?" 

"Thank you so much." 

Luz peeked her head out. "Oh Amity I forgot to- is everything okay?" Luz said, looking at her friend with worry. 

Amity pulled back from the embrace with a smile. "Everything is okay, Luz. I promise." 

Luz eyed her friend for a moment before moving on. "The guest room is set up for you so you can lay down whenever you want. I'll be back shortly." She patted her shoulder before bouncing off. 

"She really cares about you too. A lot more than you realize." Camila winked at the Blight, causing her to blush intensely. 

"O-Oh!" 

Camila laughed. "Thank you for the help, dear. You can get settled upstairs and wait for Luz." 

"Thank you for the small talk." Amity said before leaving the kitchen.  
==========================================

Luz slowly opened the door and peeked out. She saw the Blight scrolling through her phone. 

Amity looked up and smiled at Luz. "Hey there."

"Hey. Can I come in?" Luz asked. 

"Of course. You shouldn't have to ask since it's your guest room." Amity chuckled, placing her phone down. 

"I know. I'm just trying to be a good hostess." Luz walked into the room and took a seat next to Amity. "So how're you doing? I hope you're comfortable around everyone." 

"It's been great! Your mom is so nice. I see where you get it. Eda is great too! A little weird but cool." Amity replied. 

"That's good. So what were you and Mami talking about?" 

"Oh it was nothing. Just about my family and how you never gave up trying to be my friend."

Luz hummed before leaning against Amity. Amity tensed up before relaxing aganist her friend. "Thank you for inviting me again. So far, it's been really nice."

Luz poked Amity's side, causing her to laugh. "You don't need to thank me so much. You're my friend and I'm always here to make sure you are happy. It's what friends do after all."

"I know. I just feel like saying thank you once isn't enough." 

Luz thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Tomorrow is Christmas and you are going to make a gingerbread and watch classic Christmas movies with me. That's your payment." 

"Okay." Amity rested her head on Luz's head gently.  
=========================================

It was Christmas day and they all sat by the tree and watched each other open gifts. 

This was so new for Amity. The last time she had done this was before she even went to school. Her parents had given each Blight child a single wrapped gift that day. 

Eda got a necklace that had a yellow gem and owl slippers. Camila got some earrings and a new coat. Luz got a brand new drawing pad and an Azura t-shirt.

To Amity's surprise, each Noceda had bought her a gift. She got the same Azura t-shirt as Luz from Camila and an digital watch from Eda. 

Luz pushed her gift towards Amity with a nervous smile. "I'm so glad this came in on time. I planned to give it to you after break but since you're here, why not now." 

Amity carefully unwrapped the gift and pulled out a dark pink and grey jacket. Holding it in her hands, she can see an A stitched on the front. Turning it around, it showed her team number and last name on the back. "Luz is this..." 

"I remember how upset you were losing your jacket when you left out of town that time. So I went online and had another one made for you. I even added one extra thing on the sleeve. 

Amity looked at each sleeve and found a small quote on the wrist area. 

Never forget that I will always be by your side, no matter what. -Luz Noceda

Amity looked up from the jacket and looked at the girl next to her. Without saying anything, she pulls Luz into a tight hug. "I love it, Luz. Thank you." 

Luz hugged her friend back just as tight. "You're welcome. " 

Camila and Eda smiled softly at the two. They shared a look and Camila quickly snapped a picture of Amity and Luz. "Aww!" She cooed. 

The two blushed as they noticed the adults giving them a certain look. Amity cleared her throat and pulled out three wrapped gifts. 

"Oh Cariño, you didn't have to get us anything." Camila said as she grabs the gift Amity had offered her. 

"I know but it would of felt wrong not to." 

Eda was quick to open her gift first. She smiled as she got a t-shirt that says Bad Girl Coven. "Nice!" 

Eda felt a piece of paper and pulled it out and nearly fell to the floor with laughter. 

It was a picture of Lilith being attacked by students throwing a bunch of pies at her during Pi day. Her face was filled with horror and dread. 

"Oh this is perfect blackmail. Thank you so much, kiddo!" Eda snickered at the photo. 

Camila opened hers and smiled warmly. "How'd you know I love cooking?" She said as she held the big book of recipes. 

"Luz helped me. She told me how much you love cooking new things. I hope you find some good ones in there." Amity replied. 

"Looks like I'll be baking something sweet for you, the next time you visit as a thank you!" Camila said, patting the girl's shoulder. 

Luz was last to open hers. The Afro-Latina ripped open the paper and squealed. 

"YOU GOT BOOK 6 ALREADY?!" She screamed as she held the book in her hands. "How?! This doesn't come out until late spring!" 

"I may have won that one raffle event online that was featured a few months ago. It came in the mail a few weeks ago and I wanted to give it to you." Amity said, giggling at how happy the girl looked. 

"No way! That was you?!" Luz exclaimed before shaking her head. She scooped her friend into her arms once more and squeezed her tightly. "You're so freaking amazing! You're the greatest!" 

"Mija, she needs to breathe." Camila giggled. 

Luz looked at her friend and sees that she's all red. "Oops! Sorry Amity!" 

"I-Its okay. That wasn't all that was in your gift though, Luz." Amity said, trying to recover from nearly passing out. She pointed to the book and Luz noticed a piece of paper poking out the book. 

She pulled it out and immediately grinned. It was a picture that was taken a few months ago. 

The two were at Comic con and decided to take a picture next to the giant Azura figurine. 

Luz had her arms draped around Amity's neck as she smiled brightly, while Amity had one arm around her waist and her other hand was in Luz's brown hair as she appeared to be laughing. 

She flipped the picture around and noticed some writing on the back. 

You never gave up on me. Now I will never give up on you. I'm glad that you are part of my life now and hope we continue to grow together! I'm with you till the very end. -Amity Blight 

Luz turned towards Amity with a teary face. "Amityyy!" She wailed as she crashed into her friend. 

Amity caught her friend and ran her hand through her brown hair. She didn't say anything. 

Camila pulled Eda up and the two quietly left the room, giving the girls some privacy. 

Eda smugly grinned as she held King in her arms. "20 bucks that Minty and Luz will get together by New Years."

"That's too soon. I give them spring." Camila laughed.  
==========================================

"Hey guys! How was break?" Gus asked as the friends shared an hug. 

Amity and Luz glanced at each other and blushed. "The best break I had ever had." Amity said, giving Luz a smile. 

"Me too." 

Willow raised an eyebrow at the two. "You two are acting weird." 

"Oh! Will you look at that?!" Amity pointed at her new digital watch as her face turns bright red. "It's time for class! See you soon!" Amity sprinted into the school, leaving the trio. 

"Okay...something really strange is going on!" Willow said, staring at Luz. "Spill." 

"Fine! Amity and I spent the holiday break together at my house. It was amazing! She got me Book 6 early and this nice picture with some words in the back." 

"So...nothing else happened?" Gus asked, as he shared a knowing look with Willow. 

"Nope! We hung out with my moms and played with King. Watched some movies and made a gingerbread house!" 

Gus and Willow gave Luz a look before shrugging. "Nice!" 

Luz smiled and grabbed both her friend's hand. "Let's go already!" 

Luz dragged them into the school building to get started with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @Minty_leafioYT on Twitter! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing this one! I had been writing this out nonstop today! It's probably one of my favorite ones so far. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Check out my Twitter! @Kakoshi11


End file.
